sketch_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Sketch Universe Wikia:Chat/Logs/20 January 2016
10:38 Sno 10:38 ey 10:38 u 10:38 snow 10:38 th AT MOMENT WHEN YOU COMPUTER CRASHES 10:38 H uh 10:39 o h g o d l a g 10:39 http://unsupported.msparp.com/chat/sketch-universe come to us 10:39 http://i.imgur.com/V5qzxMx.png 10:39 inb4 Aquech gets an F for the assignment (cory) 10:40 Same, Aquua 10:40 bAHAAHAHAH 10:40 Same 10:40 la MAO no it's a tumblr 10:40 oh lmao 10:40 boobs 10:41 OMF WHAT IF THERE WAS A SILENCE OPTION HE- 10:41 >accessdenied 10:41 Access accepted 10:41 :^) 10:41 sketch lemme sAY SOMETIN 10:41 must resist urge 10:41 to make innuendo 10:41 :D 10:41 * DroidUnit774 do it 10:41 DROIDIE 10:42 MONI 10:42 do not resist, brother 10:42 :> 10:42 fucken dAMNIT 10:42 <3 10:42 * Mischief.Cat screeches and tackles 10:42 * Mischief.Cat clings to leg and scurries back into dark hole. 10:42 am i the only one here who briefly reads over what they type? 10:42 http://i.imgur.com/5K8kBWV.png toast 10:43 I read over everything, sometimes don't even speak 10:43 * DroidUnit774 is tackled and brought to a dark hole 10:43 LAUNCH TOAST 10:43 * Mischief.Cat tapes Droidie to self and hisses at anyone who enters le dark hole. 10:43 surprisingly on the Dark Side of the Force 10:43 (snipars) 10:44 they always look on the bright side 10:44 "Command we got the Jedi!" - Says a droid in a happy voice 10:44 It gives me unnaturak ability 10:44 hey ben 10:44 (snipars) 10:44 canned Bennnnnn 10:44 * Mischief.Cat stares at Droid and wiggles eyebrows 10:44 organs 10:44 and other tissues 10:44 want to play Alt Roulette 10:45 hm 10:45 maybe afterwards 10:45 i AM pretty hungry 10:45 Sadly, we droids don't kill many jedi 10:46 weh 10:46 * SketchNebula slips 10:46 * DroidUnit774 has no eyebrows but instead has a winking photoreceptor 10:46 *when the Clones are fighting against battle droids they can't seem to hit anything and always nearly lose* 10:46 Hello) 10:46 DO IT 10:46 whoever enters the most alts in chat wins? 10:46 wait 10:46 that would be spammy 10:46 *when Clones fight Jedi they hit everything and even nail a headshot* 10:46 K 10:46 pignaks 10:46 *Order 66 includes accuracy bonuses* 10:46 * Mischief.Cat pokes Droid's nose and sits on his head 10:46 (snipars) 10:47 Clones are crap against infantry units 10:47 * DroidUnit774 pets Moni 10:47 hi Snow 10:47 * Mischief.Cat sits on his lap and chills there reading books online. 10:47 sometimes i feel like Clones were only trained to kill Jedi 10:47 seeing as they are shit at everything else 10:48 I mean, even the rebel alliance wipes the floor with them 10:48 Exactly 10:48 and something tells me droids were trained only to die 10:48 since 10:48 Droid, she want it...she waaannnntts the PUDDING! 10:48 GIVE HER PUDDING! 10:48 yeah.... 10:48 * SketchNebula cough 10:48 yey sickness 10:48 funfunfun 10:48 * DroidUnit774 gets coconut pudding 10:48 * cries 10:48 * Mischief.Cat struggles to understand, but stops and just sits on Droid. 10:48 ~:^) 10:48 im gonna get hammered with snow soon 10:48 yayyyy 10:48 AAHFH 10:49 1-2 feet of snow 10:49 depression no 10:49 yayyyyy 10:49 wEH 10:49 * SketchNebula stabs depression 10:49 * Mischief.Cat glances at Droid. 10:49 Pudding? 10:49 (snipars) Is it vanilla? 10:49 * DroidUnit774 looks back 10:49 No 10:49 Coconut 10:49 * Kingfireblast looks at TV 10:49 * Mischief.Cat points to door. 10:49 "relationship dealbreakers: laziness" 10:49 oh isee (sniaprs) 10:49 *snaipars) 10:49 *(sniaprs) 10:49 never stopped me or others 10:49 (snipars) 10:49 That fail Kaine 10:49 :^) 10:49 i don't know what you're talking about 10:49 Besides Mike told me to give you pudding 10:50 yeah 10:50 HA 10:50 I don't want coconut 10:50 * AyanoTheYandere laughs at sketch 10:50 no 10:50 Droid 10:50 * DroidUnit774 walks out the door 10:50 i think me and king may be the laziest people in here 10:50 WAIT 10:50 there are no other moderators 10:50 i'm ded 10:50 * Mischief.Cat clings to Droid's back dragging claws down 10:50 get rekt 10:50 Stayyy 10:50 * DroidUnit774 bitch slaps Mike 10:50 Droid 10:50 yes, we are, Kaine 10:50 * DroidUnit774 stays 10:50 betch pls like that hurts 10:50 http://i.imgur.com/j4QgriF.png?1 10:50 omg 10:50 happens when you are somehow very much alike with the person miles away from you 10:50 DROID 10:50 GIVE ME YOUR 10:50 you find more things in common 10:50 JUST FUCK ALREADY DAMN! *walks off* 10:51 >is dying irl 10:51 But Sketch, I'm a moderator 10:51 until you are convinced you are brothers 10:51 Droid (snipars) give me your robot DI- *shot* 10:51 No I mean on http://unsupported.msparp.com/chat/sketch-universe 10:51 * A Candy Kaine thinks about his very broad family 10:51 y'know what my favorite thing is? 10:51 i get demoted from bureaucrat here when the new ranks are added 10:51 ha ha ha haaaaa ha haaaaaa 10:51 :/ 10:51 im crying deep down 10:51 i remember when at first droid was my dad and jen was my mom 10:51 ...least you're admin right? 10:52 yes 10:52 Sure 10:52 :^) 10:52 * Mischief.Cat glances at hands and just looks there. 10:52 i'll take that admin position (cory) 10:52 jk 10:52 hold on i'm fixing it 10:52 Kaine 10:52 i'll KILL you 10:52 Kaine, uhm...your mother left me 10:52 oh 10:52 yea 10:52 Tyle is my step-da 10:53 *dad 10:53 honky 10:53 wb Snow) 10:53 fucking wikia 10:53 but he's also my son who's my brother 10:53 im gonna cry if you use 5 as one more time 10:53 * Mischief.Cat goes on PS4 10:53 don't hold back King 10:53 better start crying, i forget things, sorry :( 10:53 And apparently I'm Endo's son now 10:53 how does life work, Droid? 10:53 Then what am I? 10:53 I don't have a wikia dad, or mom lol 10:53 do they just continuously reprogram? 10:53 (snipars) 10:54 IDK 10:54 I thought Endo was my granduncle 10:54 * Mischief.Cat is a IDK. 10:54 my girlfriend is officially my PC 10:54 my money 10:54 and my oranges 10:54 XD 10:54 Maybe, or our families never made any sense 10:54 oranges? 10:54 yes 10:54 oh yeah 10:54 Droido remember the single tent? 10:54 o H SHIT 10:54 i am in the Orange Gang y'know 10:54 leader of it, bro 10:54 Yeet 10:54 * ThatRandomMike shoves oranges inside King's mouth 10:55 * A Candy Kaine jumps in the Single Tent and grabs guitar 10:55 ORANGES 10:55 EAT EM 10:55 I JUST COUGHED SO VIOLENTLY I PUKED 10:55 BRB 10:55 * A Candy Kaine hangs up "No Girls Allowed" sign 10:55 lol 10:55 excuse 10:55 * DroidUnit774 is half in and out 10:55 oh g o d 10:55 Droid 10:55 that sounds so wrong 10:55 wait eh 10:55 Oh god 10:55 iduno 10:55 XD 10:55 * Kingfireblast stays outside of single tent 10:55 Kaine 10:55 what is the point of being single 10:55 if you don't have girls to look a- *shot* 10:56 king 10:56 nvm 10:56 XD 10:56 hm 10:56 that's true King 10:56 Droid 10:56 Get in the ship 10:56 I SIAD GET YER ASS 10:56 i know 10:56 back 10:56 IN THE SHIP 10:56 Sjjj 10:56 i am usually right 10:56 Droid 10:56 * A Candy Kaine kicks the single tent back to Hammerspace 10:56 i have an offer 10:56 im running low on morale 10:56 robots 10:56 Anything 10:56 and gang members 10:57 wanna join the Orange Gang? 10:57 * DroidUnit774 gets blaster 10:57 Sure 10:57 the fuck do you do in the Orange Gang? 10:57 welcome 10:57 Do you eat oranges? 10:57 * Mischief.Cat checks watch 10:57 you spread chaos if you want 10:57 you wear orange 10:57 or fuck them? 10:57 idunno 10:57 you just be cool 10:57 Well, I'm single in real life now 10:57 GG 10:57 I am back 10:57 * Mischief.Cat rubs face and legs 10:57 CHAOS 10:57 sh it 10:57 CHAOS 10:57 i don't know why i'm a lady magnet at school irl 10:57 I feel itchy all over 10:57 CHOASSSS 10:57 now my throat burns 10:57 Snow 10:57 I don't enjoy having 6 pairs of eyes staring at me in class 10:58 * DroidUnit774 asks Sketch for orange colors 10:58 WB Sno 10:58 huh 10:58 no no no, Droid 10:58 huh 10:58 LA G 10:58 not if you don't want 10:58 I know how you feel. After I throw up my throat feels bad 10:58 sure (cory) 10:58 Snow 10:58 Sketch 10:58 Stop sucking 10:58 * A Candy Kaine also asks Sketch for orange colors 10:58 h uh 10:58 so much 10:58 i have recruited more Orange Gang members here 10:58 sure you two (cory) 10:58 I'm fine with orange XD 10:58 your wiki is mine 10:58 i'll just switch them with King's colours 10:58 moni i fucking puked 10:58 oh yes (cory) 10:58 YES DO IT 10:58 what 10:58 why do you torture me? 10:58 I coughed, and it was extremely violent 10:58 I might as wear the colors if I'm with the gang 10:58 * Mischief.Cat pats Snow's back 10:59 i have a page loaded with the preparation to delete an entire wiki page 10:59 how would you feel being a blue dude for a while, king? (cory) 10:59 i would kill you 10:59 Droid 10:59 yes, yes 10:59 and that's not a Kappa 10:59 perfect (cory) 10:59 (snipars) 10:59 oh ok 10:59 shit 10:59 i know it isn't a kappa 10:59 This ain't the blue man group 10:59 XD 10:59 * Mischief.Cat pouts 10:59 why do you think i'm serious. c: 10:59 you make my colors blue 10:59 Oh. 10:59 i delete your Media Wiki pages 10:59 shitshithsit 10:59 because i have zero self control 11:00 YAY 11:00 nor do i know what consecquenocu9pes means 11:00 I UNLOCKED SNOW JOB 11:00 Droidnary 11:00 i did it again brb 11:00 7 more and I unlock Dante 11:00 (snipars) 11:00 Mischief 11:00 >Misreads snow job 11:00 Give Droid a snow job. 11:00 throw snow at him 11:00 I'm caramel. 11:00 MIKE PLS 11:00 k? 11:00 Not frosty 11:00 XD 11:00 (snipars) 11:00 i just realized 11:01 * Mischief.Cat drags Droid to PM 11:01 the only female member of the Orange Gang in Sukie 11:01 how'd that happen? 11:01 I'm misreading that so badly 11:01 Oh (jonotron) 11:01 FUCK 11:01 >in 11:01 *is 11:01 (jontron) 11:01 agreed, we need more Females 11:01 oh JONTRON 11:01 "I'm gonna ride you like a horse" 11:01 "Damn, I thought I was a human. Not an animal :c" 11:02 i can't exactly find any females who want to join a stupid group 11:02 that is 11:02 stupid 11:02 Sketch 11:02 wut is 9 plus 10 11:03 gyg 11:03 jkfk 11:03 http://i.imgur.com/lvB2QCf.png me 11:03 same 11:03 * DroidUnit774 turns on lady magnet 11:03 * Mischief.Cat clings to Droid 11:03 (snipars) 11:04 i wonder if i should hook up with a girl at my school or stay single 11:04 hoW THE FUCK ARE THEY NOT A C- I DON'T UNDERSTAND LMAO 11:04 moik shush 11:04 I'm killing 11:04 Robots 11:04 in Bo3 11:04 Mkei 11:04 jees 11:04 https://msparp.com/sketch_universe YES I GOT IT WORKING 11:04 Oh those blocky fuckers 11:04 They are a disgrace 11:05 (snipars) 11:05 Monica: You can totally fuc- *shot* 11:05 And easy to kill (kappa) 11:05 * A Candy Kaine wonders what happened to his robot alt 11:05 But tbh, BO3 is one of my faves now 11:06 kaiNEBOT 11:06 pp[11:06 oh yea 11:06 Kainebot 11:06 Same. 11:06 I play it on my PS4 11:06 Sadly Ark owns that account 11:06 Would've been better if I could play with Droid on it. 11:06 jess 11:06 >jess 11:06 wtf 11:06 LOOOL 11:07 I have it for Xbone 11:07 i don't know why i'm laughing so hard at that 11:07 Jess ain't here man 11:07 Wanna x"BONE" me? 11:07 ;) 11:07 TIL you can use the same email address to make more than one account 11:08 Mabbeh 11:08 Awe' 11:08 My K/D in Bo3 is amazin 11:08 (snipars) 11:09 I like the other Treyarch game refs 11:09 I can't make a Kainebot account :( 11:09 (kappa) 11:09 I like you. 11:09 OO 11:09 Okay, I'll just shut up 11:09 Aww 11:09 I'll just go with the next best thing 11:10 Droids > bots 11:10 * DroidUnit774 #noregrets 11:10 I love that I'm claimed to be a hacker at some points 11:10 :^) 11:10 hm i guess there's no limit to the amount of accounts you can create for the same email 11:11 oh that's so droid? 11:11 IMO at least 11:11 (kappa) 11:11 HOLY SHIT 11:11 XDD 11:11 Wao 11:11 Who was that? 11:12 My army might make a come back after all lol 11:12 yeah I remember the Droid Invasion 11:12 * DroidUnit774 points to Kaine 11:12 Good times 11:12 SKETCH 11:12 HALP 11:12 I CAN'T GO BACK IN THE HCTA 11:12 *CHAT 11:12 refresh 11:12 Man, I still remember the good old days 11:13 you can have this account if you want lmao 11:13 Yeah 11:13 UGH 11:13 UGH 11:13 UGHHHH 11:13 * Mischief.Cat claws at hair 11:13 No thanks 11:13 * Mischief.Cat screechs 11:13 Stupid 11:13 fucking 11:14 But thank you 11:14 HIVES 11:14 Are you ok? 11:15 * Mischief.Cat screeches 11:15 BO3 not only stresses me, but relieves me 11:15 The pain 11:15 gh 11:15 Droi 11:15 dDroid 11:16 Yee? 11:16 You should totally get Seth to take Monica on a trip with his di- *shot* 11:16 ngh 11:16 fk32rl;' 11:16 Maybe 11:17 i really want to rp now 11:17 Sa,e 11:17 *Same 11:17 We're already doe (snipars) 11:18 sjjj 11:18 XD 11:18 when did kaine leave? 11:18 Kaines still here snow 11:18 XD 11:18 gh 11:19 HUH,REBUN,GAH 11:19 Okay, there we go. 11:19 I told you me, I told you I could walk into here. 11:20 Ok 11:20 What the hell who's DroidUnit771 11:20 wb from your break Rebun 11:20 Kaine 11:20 Oh, no, no, I would never. 11:20 i've made someone upset gh 11:20 This is not the end of my break 11:20 I am still in quite the break 11:20 Oh my goodness 11:20 Worst case scenario, endless break 11:20 brb 11:20 I am keeping this profile until next month :D 11:20 I still have DroidUnit769 :o 11:20 b r b 11:21 TO MANY DROID 11:21 :c 11:21 how i love mkspains https://static.adzerk.net/Advertisers/4bebd37b2ee5452baf9716399c578f1e.png 11:21 Okay, now that I is live temporarily. 11:21 Can't call everyone Droidie.. 11:21 oh Rebun 11:21 Welcome back 11:21 there was about 6 droid accounts iirc? 11:21 maybe 7 11:21 Once more, it's just another temporary Check. 11:21 Since I got time and all of that shit. 11:21 I'm cross-examining Andrews right now 11:21 so like 11:21 yey 11:21 I think Assquack has one 11:22 Ah, so you're almost on the end of the trial? 11:22 When the fUCK did I rename DroidUnit769 11:22 IDK 11:22 O well 11:22 if you guess who my icon is you get cookie 11:22 Are you sure that's the name, Inkwell? 11:22 http://i.imgur.com/vV2so1A.png full icon 11:23 wHO TOOK THE NAME DROIDUNIT420 11:23 and yee 11:23 Because that name is still as it is 11:23 As far as I know. 11:23 Also, let me see if. 11:23 * Rebun123 pokes 25 11:23 Jen iirc 11:23 EAWJSRHFIJAL 11:23 Nope, they just ain't li- 11:23 AGAKFAS 11:23 I take back my words. 11:23 fcdsmsfm 11:23 Shhhh no. 11:24 My shitty day just got so much better. 11:24 No spam shall be held in my world. 11:24 Big brothreeeeeeeeeeeee. 11:24 Oh god E's 11:24 gjifels 11:24 Once again. 11:24 I'm just here for a couple of minutes. 11:24 Dammit. 11:24 * DroidUnit774 guves Rebun a can of Spam 11:24 Okay guys 11:24 Not quite back from my break, sorry. 11:24 Oh, thanks. 11:24 Overused joke in 3 11:24 * Rebun123 eats Spam 11:24 2 11:24 1 11:24 y r u on break? 11:25 DA DA DA DAAA 11:25 Something that is not a matter that I can specifically say on Main 11:25 CAS XD 11:25 At least I think so. 11:25 IT'S JOHN CENA 11:25 Or Rebun thinks so. 11:25 John Cena 11:25 One of the two thinks so. 11:25 I don't remember if it was me or Rebun. 11:25 But my point is. 11:25 I can't say it on Main. 11:25 can you say it in pm? 11:25 * DroidUnitJohnCena kicks everyone with their John Cena powers 11:26 Only to people I really trust, sorry, Mike. 11:26 * TheAquuaHybrid is not kick 11:26 fever + bronchitis = shit 11:26 * DroidUnit774 can't be kicked 11:26 oh .-. 11:26 Jfc I need to change my mains message wall music 11:27 Gn guys 11:28 i feel like i've hurt people in some way. 11:29 once again Ayano 11:29 I don't think you should bring this drama into main 11:29 c: 11:30 that smiley seems awfully sarcastic 11:30 ... 11:30 Drama shouldn't be brought anywhere 11:30 :v 11:30 Now shoo John Cena droid 11:30 yea Mischief 11:30 also 11:30 Same goes for minimodding. 11:30 there is no reason for minimodding- 11:30 oh sorry 11:31 * TheAquuaHybrid falls down and dies 11:31 OHSHIT 11:31 wait 11:31 It stresses a lot of people out, and could hurt others >-< 11:31 is it really minimodding? 11:31 *dun dun dun* 11:31 Yes 11:31 It is. 11:31 oh 11:31 * Mischief.Cat attempts to kick droid 11:31 k den 11:31 * Dun dun DUUUUUUN * 11:31 DUN 11:31 DUN 11:31 DUNNNNNN 11:31 wut? 11:31 You expected a DUUNNNN? 11:31 Well guess what bud? 11:31 But moni you ain't staff 11:31 No? 11:31 XD 11:32 >? 11:32 *. 11:32 * Mischief.Cat pouts 11:32 I can kick you out of my bed though 11:32 wut 11:32 he's on your bed (lenny) 11:32 Oh 11:32 NO 11:32 lMAO 11:32 * Mischief.Cat scrreches 11:32 >I can kick you out of my bed though 11:32 SURE HE'S NOT 11:32 LMAO 11:33 We were 11:33 "conversing" 11:33 b e d 11:33 nO 11:33 XD 11:33 * ThatRandomMike dIES MORE 11:33 Cass gets it 11:33 (snipars) 11:33 Cass gets wut? 11:33 Chiddy chiddy boom boom 11:33 * Mischief.Cat grabs dynamite 11:33 * General Phychodash dies 11:34 We're plotting against you guys with weapons of mass seduction 11:34 DESTRUCTION* 11:34 BOOM GOES THE DYNAMITE 11:34 s e d u c t i o n 11:34 d u c k s 11:34 * Mischief.Cat seduces Droid 11:34 o h 11:34 * DroidUnit774 roger rogers seductively 11:34 :^) 11:34 OH 11:34 OH 11:34 * Mischief.Cat dies 11:35 Bronchitis-fever-thing PLS 11:35 god i feel weak as hell 11:35 ;-; 11:35 eat something 11:35 eaaatt 11:35 * Mischief.Cat hugs Sketch gently 11:36 i am tho 11:36 I hope you feel better 11:36 c: 11:36 oh 11:36 den 11:36 uh 11:36 whenever im sick 11:36 errrrh 11:36 i have to drink/eat cold things because everything else tastes disgusting 11:36 i sit outside in the cold 11:36 is that bad? 11:36 MY MOM IS MAKINGSPAGHETTI 11:36 wtf 11:36 No, King 11:36 I wish I could do that 11:36 MOMS SPAGHETTI 11:36 But my parents would scream 11:36 of course it isn't 11:36 * DroidUnit774 looks at Eminem 11:37 And also my lungs would probably die 11:37 you are not fit for the cold 11:37 you do not nearly have enough fat (KAPPA) 11:38 Well now I know how to get rich 11:38 (wb) 11:38 danke 11:38 "to survive the day in Russia, you must be built like a seal, like your friend over there!" *points at Homer Simpson* 11:38 * DroidUnit774 buses people to Hoth 11:39 what a fun day in Hoth 11:39 not as cold as they say 2016 01 20